An Unexpected Fight
by QuatroPuppy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are back from a job. Frustrated with Lucy's complaining, Natsu wishes to challenge Gray. But why are Gray and Sting fighting and what does it have to do with him? Is Natsu really as oblivious as they think? How far will Sting and Gray go to find out what the fire mage is hiding? Gray x Sting & Natsu x Rogue. One-shot upgraded to crack-ish plot thanks to feedback!
1. An Unexpected Fight

**Summary: Natsu and Lucy are back from a job. Frustrated with Lucy's complaining, Natsu wishes to challenge Gray. But why are Gray and Sting fighting and what does it have to do with him? Is Natsu really as oblivious as they think? How far will Sting and Gray go to find out what the fire mage is hiding? Gray x Sting and Natsu x Rogue. Rare pairings - Humour and Slight Crack.**

**Rated M for content in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; if I did, the consequences would be unimaginable.**

* * *

…

- **A**n _U_**n**e_x_**p**e_c_**t**e_d _**F**i_g_**h**t -

…

* * *

**A**t _F_**a**i_r_**y **T_a_**i**l

Imagine a typical scene inside the guild hall at late afternoon, although a very hot and sticky one at that. Recent hot weather had incapacitated most of the members of the guild; meaning that they were just taking a relaxing day off inside the deliciously air conditioned interior. Currently, Mirajane was happily serving ice-cold drinks while being ogled by Macao and Wakaba. Cana was slumped over in drunken stupor with Erza shouting incomprehensible things in her ear to try and rouse her. But _everyone_ took the odd glance at the two mages who were currently engaged in a heated argument.

"Natsu! You're too destructive! I can't believe we didn't get paid," Lucy whined.

"So? We got to bash those trolls' heads in. Isn't that good enough?" Natsu countered with his own twisted logic.

"I have rent to pay you know!"

"Oh? Well then maybe you'd have reason complain if it weren't for your own cow destroying the mayor's office," he retorted. Lucy's head dropped and she was silent in resignation, for this was completely true.

"Mooo! How dare you look at Lucy-san's nice body like that!" Happy impersonated. Natsu laughed and high-fived his best friend.

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Lucy screamed in retalliation, her eye twitching manically.

"Maybe you should whip him," Happy suggested with a dark smile.

"He'd just enjoy that..." she muttered, "I tried it once..." The last part was barely audible.

Natsu then put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and patted her in a manly manner. This served only to infuriate Lucy more. "The point is not to worry about it."

Lucy's head was now filled with murderous thoughts about how she would punish her perverted spirits and her pink-haired idiot of a best friend. "WHY SHOULDN'T I WORRY ABOUT IT?" She stomped her foot on the ground.

Natsu just sighed as he watched steam literally pour out of Lucy's ears. She could not be helped. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out, "Juvia made a drink for you." She held out a suspicious looking red cocktail. Little did she know, Mirajane had already swapped the vial of love potion she had used with water. "Oh where's my precious Gray-sama?" she cried. _Juvia made this drink specially for you _Juvia thought while sniffling.

_Gray... hmm, a good fight with Gray will help me forget about Lucy, well at least until _that_..._

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" he shouted and shot out of the guild doors in search of the ice mage.

"Natsu where the hell do you think you're going?" Lucy demanded but found that she was speaking to—and clutching at—thin air.

* * *

**E**l_s_**e**w_h_**e**r_e_

"Droopy Eyes!"

"Pointy Eyes!"

"I love Natsu-san way more than you! All you do is fight him."

"Yeah but we grew up together. He barely knows you."

As you've probably guessed by now Sting and Gray were fighting, as unusual as that may seem. Currently the two were rolling on the floor trying to pin each other with one or the other throwing the odd punch. Sting flipped their position so that he was on top, attempting to pin Gray's hands.

"That may be so but I've been his biggest fan for years. You've had plenty of chances to confess but you're too much of a coward," Sting accused.

"Laser Breath Bastard!" Gray kneed Sting in the gut hard enough so that he was winded and rolled off.

"Perverted Ice Stripper..." Sting breathed while clenching his stomach.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiii! GRAY!" Natsu yelled while scrambling to Gray's and Sting's position by the river. His rapid advance went well ovserved, since he carried with him a comical dust cloud. Gray leapt to his feet at seeing the object of his affection getting closer.

"Gray, I've been looking all over for you," Natsu managed to get out between sharp intakes of breath. Sting was seething with jealousy at this; Natsu hadn't even noticed him yet. "I wanted to fight you..."

Gray took Natsu's hand, caressing it and smiling gratefully. "Aww that's so sweet of you." Sting was not about to watch his love rival flirt with _his_ Natsu right in front of _his_ eyes. He got to his feet and kicked the ice mage away from Natsu.

"Sting! I didn't know you were here. Do you want to fight me? Wait, were you and Gray fighting? Without me?" Natsu groaned, "But I was so bored..."

"Natsu-san if you're bored then come have dinner with me," Sting offered. Gray growled and shoved the blonde aside whilst still recovering from the sidekick.

"Don't go with him Flame Brain, I know your favourite restaurant..." Gray countered Sting's offer.

Natsu froze for a moment while Sting and Gray watched on with anxious expectancy. Which one would he choose? Natsu looked from right to left glancing at the two mages before him. Gray's was dressed in his usual attire aka absent of any clothing except for a pair of shorts while Sting was wearing summer clothing which consisted of an open shirt and cargo trousers. It was apparent that both of the mages were very much dishevelled from their recent scuffle.

Finally, Natsu decided to grace them with an answer, "I can't," he blushed a deep shade of crimson, "I've got plans for tonight," he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

"WHAT?" Sting and Gray exclaimed in unison.

However before they could get answer out of the fire mage he had taken off down the riverside path.

"Wh-what? Who could it be?" Sting sputtered.

"It's probably Lucy or Lisanna," Gray grumbled, "You know what I think we should do?" he asked tantalizingly.

"Follow him." Sting grinned deviously.

"How did you know?" Gray questioned sincerely but Sting just shrugged. _Maybe we just think alike _Gray thought. "Anyway, first we need some kind of disguise and I know the perfect person for the job..."

* * *

**L**a_t_**e**r

"_So,_ you've come to learn Transformation Magic?" Mirajane drawled while wiping down the bar surface, "and _why_ may I ask?"

The silence hung in the air for a long moment with the only thing accompanying Gray and Sting in their precarious search for an answer being the obnoxious squeaking of Mirajane's cloth polishing the wood.

Eventually it gave way... only to Gray's complete disregard of the barmaid's intelligence and sheer curiosity...

"Erm, that's not important," Gray evaded and blushed a little. Of course, this was Mirajane and his odd behaviour did not go unnoticed.

"I think it is... Gray Fullbuster and Sting Eucliffe – the master of Sabertooth no less - '_absolutely must_' learn transformation magic before the evening. Just what are you two up to?"

Sting coughed, "_Please don't tell anyone. _Gray and I have to follow Natsu-san since he's going on a date tonight and we want to know who it is," he begged the demon. _Sting you idiot! _Gray thought, _soon everyone's going to know. _

"Fine. I won't tell anyone."

Gray breathed out a sigh of relief.

"On one condition. You must report _everything _to me and only me otherwise I will dish out punishment as I see fit. Any objections?"

Gray and Sting both gulped and shook their heads.

"Okay then!" Suddenly they were in a classroom. How? Mirajane stood at a blackboard with a pointer as she began to explain the basics of the magic while Sting and Gray took their seats at adjacent desks.

"This shouldn't be too hard since Natsu got it on his first go when he transformed into Lucy." Mirajane smiled at the memory, "Moving on. I believe that you should start with looking into each others' eyes."

They both looked at her with evident disbelief, "What? Why?" they stuttered.

"You need to build up a mental image of someone before you can transform in to them; it's easier to do so when that person is right in front of you." She showed no sympathy for the boys' awkward predicament.

Swallowing their pride, they turned to each other and stared. Sting began to loose himself in the deep blue pools that were Gray's eyes. _Wait, what am I thinking? The only man's eyes I should be staring into are Natsu-__san__'s! _Gray was also having a similar problem as he noticed just how great Sting's icy blue eyes were. They were just like Natsu's only sharper, sexier even. They had not realised that several minutes had passed.

"Ahem! I hate to ruin the moment but you should try transforming now," Mirajane's suggestion snapped them out of their daze. The two students built up their magic power and focused on the image of each other they had memorised before releasing it... with no result.

"Damn it!" they both cursed.

"Ooh I have an idea..." Mirajane was beginning to look quite devious, "You'll have to take off more clothes to get a better image of the other's body." Surprisingly, Gray had found all of his discarded clothes at some point.

"You can't be serious!" Sting protested.

"Oh but I am..." she tittered. The two students were actually really desperate so they complied with Mirajane's creepy proposal. Although he was supposedly forced to look, Gray couldn't help but admire the blonde's well toned body and perfect abs. _Why do I feel this way about Sting of all people? Damn it I am not a pervert! I will admit it though I wouldn't mind... _

"AH!" he cried out.

"What's the matter?" Sting asked and turned Gray's face towards his, "You look all hot and flustered. Is it the weather?" The increased proximity of the Dragon slayer's face only served to augment the growing embarrassment that the ice mage conveyed.

"Err, no." He shook his head, "But I think I can manage the technique now."

"Yeah me too." They once again focused on the mental image, although the image this time was a lot more intimate. Suddenly, they both transformed. It was a success... although they both became very flustered by looking at someone else wearing their own undressed figure.

"Yay!" cheered Mirajane, "Now that you know how to transform you just need to go and change into a random person from the streets." She said this without a hint of shame.

* * *

**O**u_t_**s**i_d_**e **N_a_**t**s_u'_**s **H_o_**u**s_e_

It was now dark out and the sound of cicadas could be heard which somehow amplified the effect of the sweltering heatwave that had recently hit Magnolia. Sting and Gray were crouching in a bush outside Natsu's house trying to make as little sound as possible while they waited impatiently for the Dragon slayer's emergence.

"Hey, won't Natsu be able to smell us?" Gray whispered.

"Actually Mirajane gave us this scent suppressor before we left. Looks like she's planned to stalk a dragon slayer before," Sting replied and took out a narrow test tube of clear liquid before releasing the rubber stopper. Sparkles entered the air and the Dragon slayer sniffed. "Looks like it works." _Why am I missing Gray's scent already?_

Sting's thoughts were interrupted when he immediately turned his attention to the sound of Natsu's door creaking open. Said fire mage poked his head round the frame and then scurried out towards an awaiting shadowy figure situated further down the path.

Gray nudged Sting in the side, "Who is it?"

"I can't see that far. Or smell. The suppressor works both ways."

"We have to follow them, don't get too close until we're back in town." The two swatted branches out of their way as they stood from cover. Gray had chosen the appearance of a short chestnut haired woman with bright green eyes and wore a red dress. Sting on the other hand was a tall, chubby woman with curly black hair and circular rimmed glasses. They had chosen people whom they thought to be inconspicuous and simply looked like they were just two residents on a girls' night out.

* * *

**M**a_g_**n**o_l_**i**a

The stalking pair were now beginning to get frustrated since no matter how leisurely Natsu and his mystery date walked, they could not catch a glimpse of the person's face. Every single time they got closer, someone would walk into their line of sight or the two would pull each other off into a side street. Gray was particularly bothered as the heat was really getting to him and he struggled to suppress his stripping habit. The 'woman' sighed and took to fanning 'herself' with 'her' hand.

Sting then tapped 'her' on the shoulder and pointed to the couple who they were following. They had stopped outside a rather fancy looking restaurant on a terraced block and began to march inside. The tall 'woman' then turned to 'her' shorter companion in a silent request of approval. It was granted and the duo entered the establishment.

Unfortunately there was a queue just inside the entrance. Sting tapped his foot impatiently as Natsu and his date had already been shuttled off to a booth at the back. At last, they were at the front of the queue however the two couldn't possibly have anticipated what was about to happen.

"You two have a lot of nerve showing your faces around here," snarled the skinny waiter. At once all of the staff were alternating between doing their duties and sneaking vicious glares at Sting and Gray.

"I don't understand..." Gray was terrified. Not by the waiter but at causing a scene.

"How could you _not_ understand? The staff were traumatized. I had to get therapy!" The man was desperately suppressing his voice level but he was clearly livid. _Just what had these two women done? Why of all people __to disguise themselves as__ had they chosen two... _Gray didn't really know how to describe them because the waiter had still not uttered the ultimate crime which they had supposedly committed.

Sting did the only thing he could think of doing. He transformed into one of the lesser known female members of Sabertooth (he did not have the skill to transform clothes and make-up). He then whispered in the waiter's ear, "_We're actually mages from Sabertooth tracking a criminal who frequents this restaurant._" He changed back after saying this.

The confused man made a silent expression of realisation before leading the two 'women' to the back where the private booths were, giving the other waiters a look which told them to relax.

"This table is normally reserved but we don't want a criminal doing who knows what in our midst. Sorry about before," he explained, "We all thought you were..." He shuddered and did not finish his sentence.

Gray and Sting took their seats as another waiter brought them some complimentary wine. This helped to ease their frustration slightly at _again_ failing to see who Natsu's mystery date was. Whoever it was must have left for the restroom during that whole incident, meaning that the two stalkers had missed their best opportunity. Sting was even more annoyed when he discovered that the booth they were seated at was adjacent Natsu's and there was a divider blocking the view. At least they'd be able to hear the voice.

Gray had to admit that the restaurant was quite nice. Romantic even; especially with the candles and wine. He thought that he would definitely be coming back here another time. He was snapped out of his romantic thoughts when Sting suggested an idea.

"Hey, I'm going to pretend to go to the toilet and I'll finally be able to see who this person is."

"Great idea!" Gray cheered.

With Sting's absence, Gray was starting to feel a little awkward from the silence and the suspense of finally finding out who Natsu had been dating behind everyone's backs. To be honest with himself, he didn't really care that he couldn't have Natsu any more; he was merely curious and would probably tease the hell out of the idiot later. It was almost as if Gray had feelings for someone else... weird as it may seem. He lazily chewed on some of his food and took another sip of wine. He was beginning to feel a little tipsy as he could tell from the blurring of his peripheral vision and the gentle swaying sensation.

Gray noticed movement in the corner of his eye and twisted his head to see Sting emerging from the door with very wide eyes. He fidgeted in his seat a little as he waited for Sting to sit and explain.

"It's, it's... Rogue..."

Gray gasped and tried not to spit out his mouthful of expensive wine. "You're kidding right?" Sting just shook his head theatrically.

Natsu... rowdy, rambunctious, hyper. These were all words one would use to describe the fire Dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. Rogue on the other hand... quiet, reserved, withdrawn. They just didn't fit! More importantly, the question which had gone unasked as of yet: since when did Natsu start dating guys? And guys like Rogue!? The universe would surely cave in on itself at any moment... or it would turn out to all be the fruit of some elaborate prank devised by only the most childish of minds.

After the initial shock died down, the two eavesdroppers decided to finish the meal and enjoy each others' company. They were currently tucking into their dessert which was a simple bowl of vanilla ice cream that the waiter had suggested when they overheard a conversation from the booth next to them.

"So we finally got our date, right Natsu-chan?"

"Hey! Don't call me that! But you're right, it's been so difficult lately what with Lucy always forcing me to go on jobs and Gray and Sting fighting over me."

"Ha! They're so clueless, pinky." Oddly enough Natsu did not protest this nickname. "So do you still have that King's costume that you stole?"

"I didn't know you liked it that much..." Natsu teased.

"How could I not? You looked so adorable..."

"I also have the ropes and candles you asked for," Natsu stated bluntly while the eavesdropping guys' jaws dropped. "And... I stole Lucy's whip!" he giggled. Yes, _Natsu_ giggled.

"Oh, Natsu you're making it so hard for me to resist..."

"Then don't." With that, Natsu tugged on Rogue's hand and ran straight out of the restaurant, throwing a few thousand jewels at the table.

Gray was in awe of the scene he had just witnessed and the words that Natsu had spoken. He was still trying to piece together his shattered world when he felt a hard elbow nudge him in the arm.

"We have to follow them a bit more, you _know_ we have to get something back for Mirajane-san." Sting said this while taking out a camera and getting to his feet. The two split the bill and left in search of Natsu and Rogue.

It didn't take too long; Sting spotted the odd couple in a back alley and gestured for Gray and him to hide. Sting ever so slowly pulled out the camera which Mirajane had instructed them to use. The first photo: Rogue pushing Natsu roughly against the wall, mouths fully locked and fighting for dominance. The second photo: Natsu's hand snaking its way up Rogue's back as they continued to make out, grinding against one another all the while. The situation was quickly escalating, but before something obscene might happen... The third photo: The two leave the alleyway. Sting quickly pulled Gray behind a wheely bin, narrowly avoiding detection as the couple left.

Now that they were in the clear, the men finally changed back to their normal appearances save for the fact that they were wearing female attire and make-up. Sting didn't really mind, Gray had already lost the dress. Wait a minute? Sting had some how pulled Gray on top of him and the ice mage was breathing heavily at almost having been caught. Sting relished the sight before his eyes, he'd given up on his crush on Natsu hours ago... and, well, he couldn't deny that Gray really was something.

Gray surprised the Dragon slayer by speaking first, "Hey are you upset over Natsu?"

Sting hesitated as he contemplated his response. Gray watched his eyes closely for any signs of hurt, betrayal or frustration, yet remarkably found none. Finally, Sting came to a decision, "Actually no, I think I've found the right person for me now," he said, and the two just stared into each others' eyes for a long time before Gray spoke again.

"Yeah, me too." At hearing this, the blonde knew exactly who the ice mage above him was talking about and decided to place his hand on Gray's cheek lovingly. Gray didn't push the hand away, he'd been wanting to do this since Mirajane's lesson.

"Hey, we don't have any proper clothes and Lucy's apartment is nearby," the ice mage suggested, offering an arm to hoist up the Dragon slayer beneath him.

* * *

**L**u_c_**y**'s _A_**p**a_r_**t**m_e_**n**t

Lucy hummed happily as she balanced precariously along the river on her way home with Plue by her feet. She had finally calmed down after going to a girls' only meal at a nearby sushi bar where they gossiped about this and that. The only downside was the constant dirty looks Juvia gave her whenever she spoke Gray's name. When she eventually reached her door she turned the key, got inside and... all but collapsed on the floor.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Her scream could be heard across Magnolia. Two naked men were lying sprawled out on her bed, the evidence of what they'd been up to all too clear. In _her _apartment and on _her _bed no less. She blushed heavily and took a full minute to recover.

"Pun puuuuuuuuuun!" Plue contributed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed in Sting's and Gray's ears. She covered her eyes with a hand but peaked through. It _was her _house_. I do what I want!_ She thought.Gray groaned as he slowly woke, stretching his arms out and then nudging Sting awake too. Lucy took a few steps back.

"It was really hot and we had no clothes," he stated with a blank expression.

"What do you take me for?" she growled, her voice becoming dangerously low as she strode towards her prey, cracking her knuckles.

Sting finally spoke, holding out a hand to stop Lucy. "Wait, we can make it up to you!"

"How?" Sting handed her the three photos that they had taken of Natsu and Rogue. She gasped at first and then began chuckling as she was surrounded by a dark aura. "Give these to Mirajane-san first thing in the morning." Her aura only became darker at hearing this. Revenge would be hers...

* * *

**F**a_i_**r**y _T_**a**i_l_, **M**o_r_**n**i_n_**g**

Natsu slowly pushed the solid oak doors of the guildhall open and limped inside. _Damn it but Rogue didn't go easy on me. _It was odd, Fairy Tail was usually loud enough to drown out any noise but this morning it was deathly quiet. _Are people looking at me? _He wanted to go and ask Mirajane what was going on but before he could he heard Lucy shout an order.

"Get him!" she shouted and he was advanced on by Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and Loke; with Erza and Lucy leading the attack. The red-haired knight pointed a very sharp looking sword at the unsuspecting dragon slayer.

"Tie him up!" she commanded. The girls did just that.

"Spill the beans Natsu or something else will be spilling." She pressed the sword tighter to his throat to drive home her threat.

"What are you talking about?" he spat.

"Rogue Cheney," she teased, sending Natsu into a mental breakdown.

"Wh-what? H-how did you find out?" he stammered. Mirajane then took this opportunity to approach him, holding out the three photos. "Who took these? Who was stalking me?"

"Why would I reveal my sources when I can just use this incident to blackmail them later." She risked a quick, challenging look at Sting and Gray who had been relaxing on the sidelines. The life left their eyes at hearing this and what she said next made them even more afraid. "They already deserve punishment for consorting with someone else before me." She then took up an innocent smile again; "but that can wait for another day. Right now... Natsu. Explain."

The fire mage swallowed his pride as he decided to tell his closest friends his story. "Do you remember the second night of the Daimatou Enbu? When I attacked the Sabertooth residence?" Everyone nodded. "Well it turns out that at the time Rogue was not happy with the way Sabertooth was being run, he thought they lacked comradeship and was upset when Yukino was humiliated and kicked out. Well, after I left Rogue actually went after me and well..."

"Spare us the details," Gajeel scoffed.

"No, Don't!" Levy and Loke protested.

"Ahem!" Natsu coughed; "We've been secretly seeing each other for over a month now."

Outside the guildhall Rogue pulled his collar tighter around his neck so as to not let the sun touch his skin. It really was difficult trying to stay untanned in this weather. He paused before entering the guild. _What harm could it possibly do? It's not like anyone know about me and Natsu, we even took the extra incentive to arrive separately. _Upon entering, the shadow dragon slayer was greeted with his lover tied up to one of the columns. Natsu... tied up. He fainted as memories of last night resurfaced (although mostly due to heatstroke.)

"Oi! Rogue!" Natsu shouted, tugging at his bindings. "Release me!" Thankfully, Erza decided to cut the ropes. She was after all satisfied with Natsu's explanation. The fire mage ran over to his boyfriend who was collapsed on the floor helplessly. Natsu shook him a little and waited for his eyes to open.

"Natsu!" he whispered; Natsu wore a stern expression.

"They know," the fire mage informed.

"But how?"

It was at this point that Happy finally decided to make his presence known. "Gray and Sting took the photos. They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other too," Happy teased. The blue exceed, as you've probably guessed, overheard their conversation with Mirajane.

Natsu lifted Rogue up from the floor and pulled him towards where Sting and Gray were sat.

"You're dead, Droopy Eyes!"

"Right back atcha, Flame for Brains."

It could not be said that it wasn't an unexpected fight when Rogue and Natsu teamed up against Sting and Gray and commenced battle. Nor could it have been anticipated that they would transform into each other to do impersonations. However this was Fairy Tail. Nothing should be expected. It was just wrong to hold expectations. Or responsibility. Or accountability.

* * *

…

- **T**h_e _**E**n_d _-

...

- **_Update: Not the end, continued in drabbles with subplot_** -

…

* * *

**The reasons why I wrote is not enough shounen ai in Fairy Tail fanfic and I just had to write these crack pairings. Hopefully I'm doing this right, I don't even know... There is also a lack of crack pairings in general. **


	2. Summary

**- A**/_N -_

_**This **__**used to be**__** an AN asking if I should continue. I have done so. **__I do not know if reviews get deleted if you delete a chapter or not so instead I have just changed it. Instead of Wasting this space Here is the summary of the drabbles' subplot:_

_..._

**Summary: Gray and Sting have just gotten together after finding out about Natsu's secret relationship with Rogue. Mirajane is in a mischievous mood and in her insanity creates a Shounen Ai magazine called "Grand Magic Shounen Ai." Just what kind of strange occurences are set in motion by this? How will Mirajane change and what the hell is Zeref doing here? **

...

- **A**/_N_ -

_**Thanks to positive feedback and more favourites/ follows, this fic will be turned into vaguely connected drabbles! I will try to update only on Sundays to keep it consistent. The chapters will consist of Sting x Gray chapters, Natsu x Rogue chapters and Special Chapters which could contain anything...**_

_- **T**hank **y**ou **f**or **r**eviewing**: blueAztec, Nightlingbolt**, **AnnitaNeko-Chan, lazystar **(yes there will be more Gray x Sting), **Kayxs,** **Rewinsan**, **NeonCrescent**, **K****ing- Jess**, **Elle J Read**, **cometothinkofIT**, **InkedHeart Ai**and finally **MANSPLICE **(nice name). This List is Continuously Updated._

_**- And those who favourited and/or followed as well; that has shown me that I must continue -**_

...I apologise for my obsession with **bold**/light/_italic_ contrast... O_o ...


	3. Gray x Sting 1

_**A/N: I guess you could say this chapter is slightly making fun of certain FT fanfiction clichés... so read on...**..._

* * *

_..._

_-** G**r**a**y **x **S**t**i**n**g -_

…

_- _#**1**_ -_

…

_- **Y**a**o**i_ _**a**n**d **D**r**a**g**o**n **S**l**a**y**e**r**s -_

…

* * *

_**F**a**i**r**y **T**a**i**l**  
_

Gray enjoyed a nice long slurp of his ice cream milkshake which Mirajane had suggested after seeing him suffer so much—this may have been one of the only times she'd shown remorse over one of her punishments. It was two weeks after the strange events which brought him together with Sting, and the heatwave still loomed over the "peaceful" town of Magnolia. And Gray hated it. So much.

He also hated the punishment Mirajane had carried out. He shuddered as he recollected the camera flashes. So many different poses. Mirajane had Sting and Gray in _hundreds_ of different positions.

It was all for this dumb magazine she was starting called "Grand Magic Shounen Ai". All the modelling completely and utterly defeated the two; really, Mirajane was there to suck the very life out of them. Gray thought he was going to die when she suggested that he should come back tomorrow for her more explicit "Grand Magic Yaoi". He sincerely hoped that she was joking about that one but with the "demon" you never knew. At least he could console in the fact that she had promised that Natsu and Rogue would be receiving similar treatment.

Levy and Erza snickered at Gray's restless figure as they looked at each other purposefully, affirming their latest plan. It was perfect. In this weather Gray was vulnerable and confused; so the teasing would be all the easier.

They each took a seat on either side of the suffering ice mage while Erza tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Gray seemed indifferent but was a little disturbed as to why Levy and Erza were grinning so profoundly.

Erza hit him on the head playfully (in her opinion.) "What kind of way is that to greet someone? I thought I taught you better than that," she scolded.

"My apologies," Gray still seemed indifferent, "how was your day Erza, Levy?"

"Excellent," Erza responded.

Levy just shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, "okay I guess."

A minute of awkward silence passed before Erza and Levy decided to continue with their objective. Erza scooted a little closer to Gray and all but whispered in his ear, "sooooo, we were wondering -" She paused to let Levy continue.

"- about you and Sting..." Gray perked up and his attention was now fully drawn to whatever they were going to say next.

"Who's who in your relationship?" All hints of the previous teasing tone were gone and instead, Erza had a straight face and serious tone. The effect was ruined someone by Levy, who could not suppress her giggles.

"What do you mean?" Gray was now confused.

Erza and Levy had already accounted for this. In fact this was their opportunity to take it further. "She means: who's the seme and the who's uke?" Levy blurted out.

"What the hell do those words mean?" Gray was beginning to get worried.

Instead of explaining they took guesses.

"I think Sting's the seme," Levy decided.

"What? No way," Erza protested. "I think it's Gray."

"You think I'm what!?" Gray was now thoroughly annoyed.

Cana chose this moment to join. "You know, if you look at Mira's latest magazine photo shoot..." Cana held out the glossy pages on the centrefold. "It really is Sting!" The large scale photo showed Gray to be in a sprawled out on a bed beneath Sting, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Hahahaha!" Levy laughed. Erza did something similar, only she stopped, and was very sad when her fit of laughter caused her to smash her slice of strawberry cake on the floor. She pushed it away with her foot to hide the evidence.

"HOW DID SHE GET THAT PUBLISHED SO FAST!?" Gray was now furious.

Erza ignored his outburst, "Well, Cana that doesn't count since Gray was being ordered by Mirajane," she pointed out. Gray was embarrassed though because he did not want to admit that in that particular photo Sting had simply taken him by surprise.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on," Gray whined.

Levy feigned innocence, "Here Gray, just read these and I'm sure you'll understand everything." She beamed at him as she handed him a rather profound pile of yaoi and shounen ai manga.

Gray grabbed the top one and glanced at the cover. "I don't get it..."

"Just read them!" Erza ordered, causing Gray to pale and nod.

"Aye Sir!" he said weakly, trembling slightly.

He did just as he was ordered, getting through several of the books until a vague idea formed in his head. He decided to approach Levy with this idea.

Levy was sat next to Gajeel at a table in the corner of the guildhall after having left Gray to read in peace. She seemed to be deep in conversation with him until she noticed Gray standing over her shoulder.

"So Gray, did you find out what we meant?" she smirked; the conversation now earning the attention of Gajeel.

"Err... maybe?" he muttered, "all I got was that one of us is supposed to be dominant somewhat and the other more submissive..."

Levy tutted, "it's much more than just that, you should have read the more explicit ones!"

"No thanks..." the ice mage refused, "all I can tell you is that Sting and I aren't like that... there's no way in hell that Sting's dominant over me! Or the other way round..."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Gray." Gajeel's interjection appeared to have shocked both Gray _and _Levy. "You've unwittingly become a dragon's mate..." Gray wanted to protest this but Gajeel just continued, "soon enough he's going to claim you. And there'll be no going back after that. A dragon only takes one mate for life. So Sting will own you... forever."

Gray gulped, "I-I have to go see Sting immediately about this!" With that he dashed straight out of the guild doors.

This left a very confused looking Levy and a Gajeel who was laughing his ass off. _Sorry Levy, but I'm on a whole other level when it comes to teasing._

* * *

_**L**a**t**e**r**_

Gray had looked all over Magnolia for Sting but had failed to find him as of yet. He had searched the riverside where they had first fought, then the forest where he had been training during his stay and finally Gray had checked his own apartment but it was to no avail.

Suddenly the solution came to his mind... Lucy's apartment! Gray rushed down Strawberry Street. Lucy's apartment building came into view and he unceremoniously slumped down on the other side of her open window once he reached it.

"I've been waiting for you..."

Gray whipped his head around, searching for the source of the voice. Well, it wasn't Lucy's. That was good... right?

He caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see his blonde boyfriend ambling menacingly towards him.

"S-Sting!" Gray shrieked.

Sting closed the gap between himself and his boyfriend and gently caressed his arm. A shiver was sent up Gray's spine from the contact and he looked into Sting's eyes. Gray found he was unable to move from the predatory gaze he was receiving. _Deny Gray, deny! __Am I afraid because of what Gajeel said earlier?_

The ice mage trembled slightly and parted his lips. The Dragon slayer did not pass up on the opportunity presented to him as he pressed his mouth against Gray's, slipping his tongue in with no hesitation whatsoever.

Despite the fearful look present in his eyes Gray moaned into the kiss and let Sting explore his mouth as he was pushed down onto the bed.

Gray suddenly realised what was happening. _Damn it I know what he's doing. I don't want to be some Dragon mate for life! _He pushed against Sting's chest with all his strength.

"Sting stop! I don't want to be your 'mate', at least not yet!_"_

Sting's eyes widened slightly at hearing Gray say this but then he smirked down at Gray. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "too bad. I like what I see... I want to keep you... forever." Gray felt each and every dangerous word as if they were attacks.

"No!" Gray whined but was cut off by Sting's lips. He felt his shirt being grappled at and gasped when he the cold air hit his exposed chest. Sting discarded the unwanted item of clothing to the floor.

"I will make you mine!" Sting growled. Gray cried out in pain when Sting sunk his sharp canines into his neck. Despite the pained cries coming from his lover, Sting did not release until he could taste the metallic accents of blood.

Thwack!

Sting was sent flying from the punch to the cheek he had just received.

"What the hell Sting? That was pretty fucked up..." Gray panted, blood now dripping down from his neck.

"Well you're my mate now and you can't do anything about it!"

"Seriously!?"

"Deadly so. That mark proves it."

"..."

"You can even get pregnant."

"Are you actually serious?" Gray asked blandly.

Sting decided that he'd his fun now. "How long did I lead you on?"

"You had me for a while," Gray chuckled nervously, walking over to help Sting off the floor. "Where the hell does all that Dragon mating crap come from in the first place?"

"Who knows. Dragons don't have mates; they're immortal unless they're killed by another Dragon or a Dragon slayer."

"Wait, does that mean you're immortal?" Gray asked.

Sting panicked slightly at hearing this, "I don't wanna live forever!"

"Dead..." a voice muttered.

"Was that you Sting?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything..."

"Then who..." Gray was cut off when he sensed an intimidating aura from the doorway.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Lucy let out a feral roar which shook Sting and Gray to the bone. "YOU CAN'T LIVE FOREVER WHEN YOU'RE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Sting fled out of the window. He would not be safe in Magnolia for the coming weeks. As for Gray, well let's just say that the bite mark was the least of his injuries from that day.

* * *

...

- _**E**__n__**d **__o__**f **__C__**h**__a__**p**__t__**e**__r __**1**_ -

…

* * *

**How am I doing so far? Am I doing crack right? That's actually a pretty silly question but what I mean is: should I go further or is it at the right level as it is? I have more stuff planned with Mirajane and her magazine. I will also continue to use Lucy's apartment.**

**As for reviews, what I'd like is prompts for the next chapters, just tell me which of the two pairings you wish it to be for. But anything you have to say is appreciated.**


	4. Rogue x Natsu 1

_**So this is what I came up with for Natsu and Rogue. I understand that Gray x Sting is more popular but I think the story makes up here. As far as I'm aware, I don't think anything like this has been done before. Read on for many surprises. Contains references...**_

_**And yeah, it's really long. It just sorta started writing itself. Damn you story, my hands hurt like hell!**_

* * *

…

- _**R**__o__**g**__u__**e **__x __**N**__a__**t**__s__**u**_ -

…

- **#**1 -

…

- _**T**__h__**i**__s __**i**__s __**o**__n__**e **__o__**f **__t__**h**__o__**s**__e __**A**__U __**t**__h__**i**__n__**g**__s..__**?**_ -

…

* * *

_**F**a**i**r**y **T**a**i**l...**_

Yes, as Sting was fleeing from a vengeful Lucy, let's just say that the other characters in this story were much more relaxed. Well, as relaxed as one can be when one is expecting the presence of a certain demon.

Natsu had tried insisting that he and Rogue really did not wish to participate in her stupid shounen ai stuff but she had ways of persuasion, ones which were very unorthodox and consisted mostly of blackmail. You see, Mirajane knew... secrets about people and their relationships and there were things that Natsu really did not want people to know about him and Rogue.

So we now find Natsu attempting to drag Rogue through the guildhall doors.

"Rogue! Come on let's just get whatever she has planned over and done with..." Natsu tried persuasion tactics such as puppy eyes on his boyfriend but for the first time he was miserably failing.

Rogue eventually ripped his arm away from Natsu's iron grip. "No, I've only known her for a few weeks but she's scary as hell..."

"Who's scary as hell?" said an innocently inquisitive yet intensely terrifying voice. Rogue did not wish to meet the new presence with his eyes so he took to staring at the floor. Natsu put his arm around his shoulder encouragingly until Rogue had the courage to look up and speak.

"N-no one..." he trembled slightly.

Wow. Image change. Mirajane stood before him, smiling brightly but gone was the purple dress and in its place was a white fur coat. Mirajane was also wearing a short black dress underneath it and the image was complete with black high-heels, shades and an expensive looking bag. Her hair also looked different but Rogue couldn't really tell what she'd done to it. He wasn't very familiar with the woman and he couldn't care less about fashion and stuff anyway.

Natsu also took in the image change. This wasn't the old "demon" Mirajane who would simply beat up anyone who annoyed her. No, this one was a new demon, one who would always get her way no matter the cost. This one would rule Fairy Tail from the shadows.

"So, Mira-chan how's the magazine going?" Natsu asked weakly.

"I'm glad you asked, Natsu." She paused and lowered her shades to look at him revealing her bright blue eyes while the sun highlighted her flawless complexion. "I already have half of Magnolia's female population on the subscription list and I've had so much paparazzi that I had to go clothes shopping. In fact, you two really ought to dress better with all the publicity you're now getting..." she carried on like this for a while, Natsu and Rogue weren't really listening but the next part really caught their attention.

"Anyway, enough of that, I need you two to try out my next experiment..."

The two Dragon slayers turned to each other, worry very evident in their eyes.

"Oh, don't look like that, I'm sure that you'll enjoy it very much..."

* * *

_**L**a**t**e**r...**_

Natsu stared at the strange purple lacrima that Mirajane had set out on the table before him.

"What is this thing?" Rogue asked.

"It's something that one of my sponsors sent me. They said it's a new invention called an 'Auto-Act Lacrima'... I don't quite understand how it works but I've heard that the results are very good!" Mirajane beamed.

"Hey! Don't just go testing weird experiments on us!" Natsu protested.

"But... but I thought it would be fun.." Mirajane bawled.

"Hey, don't cry..." Natsu tried to comfort her. _Damn manipulative woman, _Rogue thought. "We'll try it out!" He said this with determination. _No, Natsu. Someone has to stand up to her! _

All traces of tears were gone from Mirajanes's face. "Okay... hmm let's see." She looked at the instruction manual. "Ah! I just need to feed it a plot; here's some fanfiction about you two..." She grabbed a pile of papers from nearby and placed them near the lacrima. The lacrima grew a mouth and gobbled up said papers. Mirajane then swiped the device and the three were enveloped in a blinding violet light.

They all passed out.

* * *

_**U**n**k**n**o**w**n **L**o**c**a**t**i**o**n...**_

_Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep._

Natsu groaned and bashed the alarm clock causing the flimsy thing to be crushed. The alarm noise warbled and then failed.

_Where am I? _

Natsu realised there was a faint light coming from the closed curtains. He used this light to navigate to the wardrobe. He was surprised when he saw a black cardigan hanging up with the Fairy Tail emblem and the inscription: 'Fairy Academy' written underneath. There were also several white shirts and slate-grey trousers. For some reason he found his arms moving of their own free will as they dressed him in the strange attire.

He then checked himself out in the mirror. Yep, looking good as always. He brushed back his messy pink locks but noticed something was off. _Since when was I this short? _He was now beginning to get worried but couldn't do anything when his legs began moving themselves over to another door.

A kitchen, he noted. _Good, I was getting hungry. _He opened a cupboard to retrieve a box of cereal. He poured himself a bowl and began eating it. He'd rather go to the guild to get some proper food but desperate times call for desparate measures.

After he'd finished, he located his glasses and put them on as well as his scarf. Wait. What?

_Why do I have glasses? _

Natsu decided not to dwell on it because they actually improved his vision so he reached into his pocket to check the time on his phone. _This is new too. What the hell is it? _

The time indicated 8:55 am. _Ah I'm going to be late for school! I've only got five minutes! Argh, go away weird thoughts! Since when do I go to school?_

Nevertheless Natsu dashed out of the door, only to come back in to fill up Happy's food bowl. _I really don't understand, why do does Happy have a food bowl?_ He once again headed out, this time grabbing his bike from outside his apartment and pedalling as fast as he could towards wherever his mind was taking him.

* * *

_**L**a**t**e**r...**_

Natsu burst through the double doors of the Fairy Academy building. He was already late and panting from the exertion of the long bike ride. He slowed down his pace to walk through the corridors. You weren't allowed to run in the corridors.

He turned a corner to see... Rogue? Yes it definitely was Rogue, and he too was wearing the weird school uniform. On closer inspection he also seemed to be at least a head taller than himself. Since when? Natsu really wanted to run over to Rogue and ask him what the hell was going on but found himself unable to do so.

Suddenly, a monologue started playing in his head. He had no control over this.

_Rogue-senpai is so amazing! He's so quiet and mysterious but is actually the school's best athlete after Racer. I've always watched him from afar, I just wish someday he'd notice me. Maybe someday I'll confess that I'm actually in love with him..._

Rogue then turned to Natsu and locked eyes with him. Natsu's heart caught in his throat before beating uncontrollably. His face turned crimson. _Why am I unable to control my stupid feelings, I should just suppress them... that way I won't get hurt. _

It was then that Natsu noticed HER. A girl with long black, braided hair and a black fur scarf. She linked arms with Rogue and took his gaze away from Natsu. This time it was Rogue who blushed. The girl began walking past Natsu with her arm still linked with Rogue. As she passed him, she gave him a venomous glare.

Minerva. _T__he hell is she doing here? _

Natsu then collapsed to his shaking knees and tried to stop the tears from falling. _Of course someone as popular as Rogue would never notice me. I'm just the school nerd, there's no way he'd ever even like me as a friend. __He's already dating __Minerva__ anyway. __There's no way I can compete with her._

Finally the thoughts faded away as the real Natsu regained control of his mind.

Rogue would be nothing but ashes if Natsu found out he was cheating on him...

* * *

_**C**l**a**s**s **1**1**B..._

Natsu finally found his class – which he discovered had had a room change – ten minutes late.

Mrs Evergreen was not pleased.

"Natsu this is the third time you've been late this week!" she scolded but then used a bored tone of voice, "but I guess your grades are through the roof so I'll let you off just this once."

Everyone in the class gave a collective groan and Natsu could hear whispers such as:

"You always let him off though!",

and jeers of:

"Teacher's pet!"

Natsu ignored them as he took his usual seat, straightening out his glasses as he did so.

He heard a mutter behind him, "you know, I've heard he can get away with anything because he lives on his own!" It sounded like Gray.

Then he heard another voice respond – Loke said, "heh, he also gets free money from the government. People like him should just stop being lazy and get a job! I wish I could get money for nothing..."

Natsu heard a third person – Lucy snicker at this.

Natsu did not understand what was going on but he didn't like it one bit. Why were Gray, Loke and Lucy being so bitter? Sure, Gray made fun of him all the time but he would never say something like that. Then again nothing was right in this weird world so Natsu took to drowning out the taunts and staring out of the window.

He then saw HIM. Rogue elegantly cleared the last hurdle and finished the race in obvious first place. So like him. Sting followed shortly after and Natsu could see the two get into a heated argument.

He unknowingly let out a sigh as he stared at the object of his affection punch the annoying blonde's face in.

"What the fuck are _you_ day dreaming about?" He turned to see a the face of a scowling black haired teen. Gajeel.

Natsu drifted off as he looked out of the window once again. There was no point in engaging with the people in this world since his alternate self would control his actions.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Smack.

Gajeel had just been hit on the head with a book. "Gajeel, stop picking on Natsu," Levy complained. To Natsu's surprise Gajeel did not take it further.

Mrs Evergreen began handing out practice papers for the Chemistry exam which Natsu found exceedingly easy. He finished the paper a whole twenty minutes before the class was over so the teacher just said he could go.

Pretty sweet.

He decided to use this time to go and watch the rest of Rogue's athletics class.

When he got there and sat down on the grassy embankment he saw that they had moved on to javelin practice. Natsu was so caught up in admiring the way that Rogue's sculpted body elegantly moved when throwing that thing that he didn't realise the bell had gone off and Rogue and his classmates were walking towards him.

He quickly scrambled out of sight. He didn't want Rogue to know he was watching him. Real Natsu _did_ want Rogue to know this but he was locked up in some kind of mind prison with no escape.

* * *

_**L**o**c**k**e**r**s...**_

Eventually he made his way to his locker in order to take out the necessary books for his next lesson. He turned around to leave but his path was blocked by two towering figures. Laxus. And Jellal.

Fairy Academy's two most notorious bullies.

He tried to pass by them but Laxus dragged him back by the collar and shoved him against the metal lockers with a loud crash. The air was taken straight out of him as Laxus delivered a powerful punch to his stomach. Natsu coughed up spit and hunched down in pain.

"That's what you get for sucking up to Mrs Evergreen!" Jellal spat.

"Now here's the deal, you do all of our homework from now on or we'll take your lunch money. Every. Single. Day." Laxus snatched Natsu's glasses and tossed them aside.

Oh, how he wanted to unleash his most powerful 'Karyū no Tekken' yet on this bastard. But he couldn't. And it annoyed him to no end.

Natsu cowered before the terrifying blonde teen and just as he was about to yield, someone came to his aid, punching Laxus in the face and following up with a sidekick that was hard enough to bring Laxus to the floor. Jellal gasped at how easily Laxus was defeated.

He caught a flash of jet black hair. "R... Ro... Rogue-senpai!" Natsu stuttered. Rogue stopped scowling at the floored Laxus and turned to Natsu with the most dazzling smile ever. He gave a hand to help Natsu off the floor and it was gladly accepted.

"Natsu-kun!_" _Rogue brought him into a hug. "I'm here now, you don't have to worry about him, I'll protect you." Real Natsu scoffed at this_, I don't need protecting Rogue. _

Unfortunately, AU Natsu betrayed this attitude and whimpered into Rogue's shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered. Rogue bent down to pick up Natsu's glasses and returned them to their owner.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" Jellal asked.

"Oh yeah, Erza!" Rogue called out. All Natsu could see was a red blur and before he knew what happened, Erza—the captain of the school's kendo club - had kneed Jellal in the gut and backhanded his cheek.

"You better not hurt Natsu or you'll be going to prom tomorrow on your own!" she threatened. Despite being embarrassed at being weak and crying, real Natsu was glad that that situation had been sorted out.

Rogue ignored the bickering couple. "Hey, Natsu-kun, what say we ditch the rest of school and hang out?"

_What? Rogue-senpai wants to hang out with me? The school nerd? _Natsu couldn't help the warm tingly feeling invading his senses as he and Rogue headed outside. Real Natsu was fuming at his AU's uncontrollable and in his opinion 'girly' emotions.

* * *

_**L**a**t**e**r...**_

"So where do you want to go?" Rogue asked, the two students now walking leisurely by Magnolia's river, far away from the cliff-top Fairy Academy where any teachers might get them in trouble for skiving.

The answer to Rogue's question was already programmed in Natsu's mind. "Mira-chan's cake shop of course!"

Natsu and Rogue soon entered said cake shop. Rogue noticed that the sign literally read 'Mira-chan's Cake Shop'.

As they sat down they were greeted by a very lively white haired manager/owner who was wearing a pink frilly apron. "Oh hello, Natsu-chan!" Mirajane then turned to the black haired teen who was sitting opposite the pink haired. "And who's this you've brought with you?" she asked.

"Rogue Cheney," Rogue introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mirajane but everyone addresses me as Mira-chan. It's strange that Natsu would bring someone else here. Natsu-chan has had difficulty making friends ever since my little sister Lisanna went on a foreign exchange to Edolas two years ago."

"Mira-chaaan!" Natsu was embarrassed that Mirajane had just just told Rogue that he didn't have any friends.

"Is that so..?" Rogue took Natsu's hand, "well you have me now, Natsu-kun. I'll be your friend." He gave a genuine smile.

"Th-thank you Rogue-senpai..." Real Natsu wanted to wrangle his AU persona. _I am not this nervous and pathetic! _

Natsu and Rogue both really enjoyed eating at Mira's cake shop. Afterwards Rogue had insisted that Natsu come over his house where they played video-games and started watching a movie. They were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't really notice when it exactly it became dark outside.

Natsu was about to head back to his house so that he could cook himself dinner but Rogue stopped him before he could say goodbye.

"You live by yourself don't you?" he asked.

Natsu gulped before answering "y-yeah. My adoptive father left me seven years ago and since then I've been living off of Government aid. B-but I'm not lazy or anything, I have to get really high grades or they'll cut off my funds..."

"I don't think you're lazy, I've always admired how clever you are. I mean, I'm good at athletics and all but when it comes to anything like maths and science I just can't do it," Rogue admitted.

"You, you admire me?" Natsu was in disbelief. _Well yeah, who doesn't? _Real Natsu thought.

"Yeah..."

"I can help you if you want."

"I'd like that. Do you want me to walk you home? It must be dangerous walking around when you look that cute," Rogue teased.

"You think I look cute?" Natsu blurted out. _It's not that surprising, gosh. _Real Natsu thought.

Rogue covered his mouth in shock, "oops, slip of the tongue," he excused.

Natsu accepted the offer of being walked home. Most of the walk was spent in comfortable silence but just when Natsu could see his apartment, Rogue decided to break this silence.

"You know, my adoptive mother also left me seven years ago."

"Really?" Natsu was shocked to find out that the calm, confident and popular student was under such similar circumstances to his own.

"Yeah, all she left me was was a black crystal called a 'dragon lacrima' which was actually worth enough for me to buy out the house and I had to get a job at Sabertooth shopping centre to pay the rest." Rogue didn't continue with his story as Natsu came to a stop outside his apartment building.

"Err, this is my house, so I guess this is good night..."

"Wait, Natsu-kun. Do you have a date for the prom?"

Natsu laughed him off, "what? Me? Of course not. Why?"

"Um, I was wondering if you maybe, sorta wanted to go with me?"

_No, I really don't want to go to some stupid prom. _Real Natsu was once again betrayed by his AU self, "Wh-what? Why me? I mean we've only just met today."

Rogue looked to the floor in embarrassment as he answered, "that may be true but I always used to do stupid stuff like checking out all the books in the school library which you'd borrowed. I thought it would help me get closer to you even if I couldn't speak to you."

_Rogue? Couldn't speak to me? I never would have guessed that. _Natsu swallowed his pride as he too had a confession. "I always skip my other classes to watch you in sports class." _Argh! Why did I have to say it out loud, now he's going to think I'm a stalker. _

_Oh just shut up you damn wimp! _Real Natsu thought.

To AU's surprise however, Rogue's eyes brightened at this. "So you'll do it? You'll go to the prom with me?"

"I thought you were going to go with Minerva-san..."

"Oh..." Rogue gaze drifted to the floor again, "I broke up with her this morning. I found out that yesterday she almost murdered Sting's cat when it ripped her prom dress. I sided with Sting so we ended up going our separate ways."

"In that case... I'd love to go with you."

Rogue gained an uncharacteristically large grin as he leaned down and tilted Natsu's chin up to capture his lips with his own.

Natsu was surprised at first but started kissing back with just as much passion. The kiss was sweet but full of longing which had built up for so long that the result was explosive, with electricity tingling through both teens' bodies and Natsu's mind went foggy as he could focus on nothing but Rogue's lips and his mysterious red eyes.

After a long while, the need for air became apparent and the two broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Was that your first kiss?" Rogue smirked.

_No, I've kissed you hundreds of times. And some more, _Real Natsu answered in his head. AU on the other hand... "Yes, I'm glad that it could be with you..."

"Well, I'd better get going, see you tomorrow evening I guess."

"Goodnight." Natsu waved Rogue goodbye as he unlocked his front door. Natsu quickly slammed the door and slid down the other side. Today was exhausting. Not physically but mentally. Real Natsu longed for his magic back, he felt so very cold. For him, going without fighting for a day was really a stretch and the frustration was building ever since he was unable to do anything when he was attacked by Laxus.

AU Natsu on the other hand could not contain his excitement but he was also incredibly nervous.

* * *

_**T**h**e **N**e**x**t **E**v**e**n**i**n**g..._

"Ready?" Rogue turned to his new pink haired boyfriend who looked to be in a state of panic as he stood outside the doors of the fancy hotel the school had rented out for the prom. "It's okay Natsu just stick close to me and you'll be fine."

Natsu stopped shaking slightly as he took Rogue's hand in his own as the doorman let them inside.

Silence.

Almost every single person in the room turned their gaze upon the new couple.

Natsu heard the murmurs and giggles gradually rise in volume from the crowd. _Let me out so I can kick their asses! I'm all fired up! _Real Natsu did not appreciate being humiliated like this. Rogue pulled Natsu into a tight possessive hug with which there was no escape.

One person pushed her way through the front of the crowd. The girl with black braids was fuming.

"Rogue, you can't be serious?" She grit her teeth. "I didn't think you were really breaking up with me."

"Hey!" Her new date - Rustyrose realised he was just a replacement.

Minerva just batted him to the side. "Silence you."

"Minerva, what you did was inexcusable. I'm not going to stay with you and lose my best friend." He looked towards Sting, who against all odds had taken Gray as his prom date. Juvia was not pleased at all as she sat on the sides resisting all of Lyon's advances. Sting flashed a friendly smile at him.

"Unbelievable. Why of all people did you take this weak little nerd?"

_Real Natsu tugged on the mental chains preventing him from going on a rampage and roasting everyone in here alive._

This statement by Minerva seemed to be the cue for everyone to start taunting Natsu. The first one to step forward was Loke. "So Lisanna runs away from you to some far away country so you start dating random _guys._" Lucy once again giggled in support.

Talking about Natsu's childhood friend clearly struck a nerve, and Loke loved it.

Rogue pulled him closer—if that was possible – to try and reassure that everything was okay.

"All he's good at doing is being a teacher's pet and a crybaby since his father abandoned him," sneered Rufus. Rogue clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood from where his nails dug into his palms.

One smirk was all it did to undo Rogue's resolve and the stuck up guy was knocked out. Everyone was stunned into silence at the violent outburst.

"Don't you any of you fucking dare say something like that again. Come on, let's go Natsu-kun." Rogue's usual calm composure was completely gone.

The doorman could only gawk as he watched the black haired teen drag out his crying boyfriend.

Rogue carried on leading Natsu through the moon-lit Magnolia streets until he stopped at the plaza in front of Kaldia Cathedral.

Natsu sniffed up the last of his tears as Rogue wiped them away with his thumb and gently caressed the younger boy's cheek. A smile slowly pulled its way through upon Natsu's face.

"I'm sorry, I was completely wrong. I had no idea you had it this bad..."

"How can you be so strong Rogue-senpai? You went through exactly the same thing as I did..." Natsu snuffled.

"I don't think I was abandoned really. Skiadrum always told me she loved me so who am I not to believe her? I believe the police are really trying to their best to find her so when they do I want to show her that I've remained strong."

Natsu's black eyes stared into the deadly serious red ones to find no hint of doubt. "I guess, you're right. Igneel too always told me he loved me." Natsu stood up straight. "From now on I'll be strong as well."

"That's excellent, Natsu-kun. I promise that I'll beat the living daylight out of anyone who ever makes fun of you again."

"Silly Rogue-senpai, I'm going to become strong of my own accord now." As much as Rogue wanted to stay Natsu's knight in shining armour for the rest of his days he knew that this was what Natsu needed. He was proud of him, and he hoped that someday Natsu's father would be too.

Real Natsu had actually been stunned into (mental) silence throughout the last scene. He was strangely glad for his AU persona who he somehow felt strangely responsible for the creation of. He actually wanted to see what happened next. However...

CHAPTER ENDS. TO BE CONTINUED... ACTUALLY ON PERMANENT HIATUS...

* * *

_**B**a**c**k **A**t **F**a**i**r**y **T**a**i**l...**_

The same violet flash that brought the three mages into the strange alternate universe resurfaced. Groggily, Natsu stood up at the same time as Rogue and Mirajane, who was rubbing away a headache.

"What happened?" Rogue groaned.

"I have no idea," Natsu replied.

"Why did I only get like two lines?" Mirajane complained.

"You're finally back," Natsu and Mirajane turned to the distinctly sweet and soft voice.

"Mavis?" Natsu could never get used to the first guild master's random appearances. This time, the girl was staring at a blank lacrima screen. Mirajane used a marker pen to draw the fairy tail emblem on Rogue's hand in order that he could see the ghost.

"Why did the story have to end there?" she cried.

"I'll tell you why!"

"ZEREF!?"

"That work was surely my poorest..."

"YOU WROTE THAT!?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. I didn't just write one book. But anyway... I mean there's at least two glaringly obvious mistakes: Natsu refers to Rogue with the 'senpai' honorific which means that he is older. Yet they were both going to the same prom. It makes no sense. The other mistake: how was Rogue old enough to get a job seven years ago?"

"That's what you were worried about?" Rogue sweatdropped.

"Yes, immensely so. I was thinking of pushing the story forward ten years whereby Natsu Dragneel has just transferred from his old publishing company to Fairy Tail publishing. Assigned to the shoujo manga division, he crosses paths with the person he'd least expected to meet. Ryos is the editor-in-chief of the division Natsu's been assigned to, and the two seem get off on the wrong foot right from the very start when Ryos unexpectedly kisses him. However, there is more to than what meets the eye: Ryos is actually Rogue, Natsu's senpai and high school love, whom Natsu had thought to have played him for a fool by taking his affections for granted when he confessed and summarily dumped him..."

"..."

"Zeref sweety, you'll get sued," Mirajane cooed.

* * *

...

- _**E**n**d **o**f **C**h**a**p**t**e**r **2**_ -

...

* * *

**Bonus points if you actually got the references! Tell me in a review if you did. If not well... **

**Anyway, well tell me what you think of this concept. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you honestly think, or if I should do another one like this. Also, Zeref is now going to be a recurring character in this fic.**

**Is it Raios or Ryos? I've been using wiki spellings for everything but since Rogue's alternate personality has yet to appear in the anime I can't write it phonetically. Does anyone know what it is in katakana? That would help.**

**If you could, answer any or all of these questions:**

**1) What am I doing right/what do you like?**

**2) What am I doing wrong/what needs improving? I can actually be far more descriptive and thorough if you've ever read my other stories. This comes at the cost of update times and spontaneity.  
**

**3) Should I continue this way of parodying fanfiction clich****é**s? I have a few more ideas floating around. 

**4) Sting x Gray or Natsu x Rogue?**

**5) Do you agree that StingRay is the best shipping name in existence?**

**6) Should I change the summary?**

**7) Any suggestions?**

**These questions will help me with the direction of the next chapters. **


	5. Chapter 6 - Special Chapter

_**A/N: Thank you all who have made it this far - if you have, Wow, I am truly surprised. I will reward you with a great improvement in writing scenes which now contain vague but strong implication. I **_**think****_ this is still a T but I'm not sure... _**

_**This chapter contains both StingRay and RoTsu.**_

* * *

…

- _**S**__p__**e**__c__**i**__a__**l **__C__**h**__a__**p**__t__**e**__r_ -

…

- **#**1 -

…

- _**I **__h__**a**__v__**e **__f__**o**__u__**r **__d__**a**__d__**d**__i__**e**__s_ -

…

* * *

_**C**u**r**r**e**n**t**l**y...**_

"So you're telling me..."

"Correct, Zeref is now a full member of Fairy Tail!"

Mirajane could hardly contain her excitement. Apparently, Zeref had enjoyed her magazine 'Grand Magic Shounen Ai' so much so that it taught him the true value of human life which was actually worth preserving, so he no longer wished to kill every single person on Earthland.

This had confused everyone to no end. Right now, Sting and Gray were being briefed on the situation. A while back, Sting had gone into hiding due to Lucy's wrath. When Gray had gone to find his whereabouts, they had both missed Zeref's appearance during the whole 'Auto-act Lacrima' incident.

"The love I saw in that magazine completely destroyed my killing resolve!" If you looked at Zeref now you would be able to see him surrounded by roses, with a pink aura which sparkled.

Gray's and Sting's jaws practically hit the table at hearing (and seeing) such a thing from the lord of death.

"But there was a condition," Mirajane spoke and held up Zeref's arm where a bright pink glowing band was wrapped around his wrist, "The Magic Council is only allowing this so long as Zeref stays within a 150 metre proximity to me."

"That is true," Zeref sighed, "but if it means that I get to do more work for your magazine then it is a price I am more than willing to pay for my freedom!" Sparkles were emitted.

"Zeref has been of great help to Grand Magic Shounen Ai's recent success!" Mirajane's smile almost reached her ears and her eyes were half lidded, "Last issue he even did centrefold!" Mirajane opened up the magazine to the centre two pages to proudly display Zeref's photo-shoot.

[Fairy Tail Sound Effect – 'Wow!']

"Mira, that swimsuit leaves nothing to the imagination!" Gray blurted out.

"Mirajane-san, how is that even legal?" Sting's voice was full of hesitant worry as he fiddled with his glass.

Mirajane waved them off with a dramatic hand gesture, "That's besides the point! Who would've known that Zeref was hiding such a 'nice body' [she said this like Taurus] under all that loose clothing?"

Zeref looked away from everyone to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks, "Mira-san, you're embarrassing me!"

"You can't be serious..." Gray muttered. This was definitely not the same melancholy and uncontrollable presence whom Natsu had described after Tenroujima. This was just... too weird.

Suddenly Gray was tackled out of nowhere by a fast moving blur. "Daddy!" The air was taken out of Gray and he could not breathe for he was being hugged too tightly.

"Yui-chan! You're strangling your father!" Sting rushed to Gray's side. The so-called 'Yui' looked down at the tackled Gray and then back to Sting. She had long black hair and large cobalt eyes; she was wearing a white dress and appeared to be of around seven years of age.

The girl made her decision on whether to release Gray or not. She did so but moved on to her next target.

"Daddy!" She shouted while an unsuspecting Sting was thrown to the floor.

"Okay, now it's my turn to be confused," Mirajane hummed curiously.

Gray got up, dusted his clothes—only to find he wasn't wearing any—and decided to explain the story to Mirajane and Zeref. "Well, it goes like this... Sting and I decided that we needed a break from everyone so we hired a lakeside cabin for the weekend –"

He was cut off by Mirajane, "Kya! That's so romantic!" she squealed, but then realisation dawned upon her, "what did you mean by you needed a break from everyone?"

For once, Gray ignored the underlying threatening tone and carried on with his story; all the while Sting was being clambered on—as if he was some sort of toy—by an over-excited little girl. "Anyway, moving on..."

* * *

_**F**l**a**s**h**b**a**c**k...**_

_The sunset is actually pretty beautiful. _Yes, those were the thoughts that were circulating Gray Fullbuster's mind on this particular evening. But who could blame him? It really was true; the warm rays peeked over the hills and bathed the forested landscaped in glorious shades of orange and—much to Gray's annoyance—splayed across Sting's face in such a way that made him look... angelic. His blonde hair went ridiculously well with the scene and, as if flaunting it, Sting pushed back the messy golden spikes and blew air up just when his fringe had flopped back down.

Sting seriously had to stop it. He just looked... too good, in Gray's opinion.

Why that would bother Gray you may ask? Well, as of now, they had been walking through the forest in complete silence. Gray knew that he wasn't exactly the most romantic of people—far from it in fact, he was no Trimens or Loke—and currently he was at risk of accidentally voicing his dumb thoughts to the complete bastard who had somehow ended up as his lover.

The Dragon slayer once again blew his fringe off his forehead and Gray could take it no longer.

"Sting, seriously stop it!" he snapped.

Sting regarded Gray with a look of curiosity but his reaction soon changed to one of mischief. His lips pulled into a cocky grin as he replied, "or what?" He teased.

Gray clenched a fist. He sincerely wished to wipe that annoying expression off of Sting's oh-so-good-looking face.

"Gray!" Sting freaked out when he suddenly found himself pushed against and subsequently pinned to a tree just off the forest trail. Gray's knee slid teasingly up between Sting's legs, just enough to stir something within the Dragon slayer. Something which left him longing for more.

"Or this happens..." Gray pushed his hands firmer against Sting's shoulders as the icy cold breath tickled the blonde's ear. Sting's eyes fluttered half closed and he tilted his head back invitingly.

Gray did not pass up on the opportunity presented to him; he eagerly trailed a series of sloppy wet kisses down Sting's neck towards his collar.

"Gray..." Sting moaned, his breathing ragged by now. He decided he'd had enough of all the teasing so he grabbed a fistful of Gray's black locks and crashed their lips together. Gray was at first shocked by the sudden outburst but was immediately reciprocating Sting's passion. The ice mage bit slightly at Sting's bottom lip as if asking for entrance which was swiftly granted by the other, who just couldn't get enough of Gray's icy mouth over his.

Gray's tongue dived into the warm cavern as he felt his way around. The sensation was amazing, like an ice-lolly, and Sting very much enjoyed it but he wasn't about to let Gray dominate him like he'd been trying so very hard to do after the whole biting thing (Gray still had a very prominent scar which showed even when he wasn't stripping.)

So Sting fought back, and the two continued to clash for dominance for quite some time, only pulling back for the bare minimum of oxygen needed. One of such times, Gray lifted his head away, leaving a thin trail of saliva while they both took deep lungfuls of air. Gray's dark-blue eyes were clouded with lust at seeing the prideful blonde mage pinned against a tree in front of him.

More, he needed more.

Sting tried to protest when he felt one of Gray's hands touch his stomach while the other was occupied with undoing his belt but before he could say a word he had resorted to clawing at the bark of the tree, causing deep scratch marks. Gray's hand had gone below belt line and Sting fought against the new intense pleasure welling but it was to no avail; Gray's hand was just too skilled.

However, just when he felt his climax approaching he noticed something in the corner of his vision. Gray, at seeing the new distraction in the pale-blue eyes—and the desire leave them—ceased his relentless assault on the blonde's body.

"What is it?" Gray asked, tone full of dejection.

Sting pulled up his trousers and buckled his belt back up as he took a step away from his spot. Gray—still not having gotten an answer—decided that the best course of action was to follow.

Still, "What did you see?"

This time, Sting decided to grace him with an answer, "it's not like I wanted to walk away from that..." His face was dusted with a slight blush which he tried to suppress—only succeeding in making it worse—as he continued explaining, "I was about to –" Sting cut himself off due to embarrassment. "I saw something moving over there." His footsteps made crunching noises as stepped on the twig strewn forest floor. He slowed his pace to avoid detection but more so because walking was still slightly awkward.

Gray gasped and pointed with wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" Sting covered his mouth as he saw what Gray was pointing at.

* * *

_**F**l**a**s**h**b**a**c**k **e**n**d**s...**_

"Wait why did you just tell us that? It was basically just a make-out scene with a tiny bit of cliffhanger plot at the end." Zeref was confused.

"Yeah especially that part about what Gray was doing to me..." Sting was embarrassed.

"I'm glad I didn't go with them..." Lector—who had previously been left out—finally said something.

"But it was definitely necessary; the author was previously yet to include such a long, detailed make-out scene," Mirajane helpfully informed.

"Author?" Zeref was still confused; the only author he could see around was himself.

"Ahem!" Gray coughed, "back to the topic?" By now, Yui had settled down and was eating a plate of food which Mirajane had magically procured during the flashback.

"Oh yeah," Mirajane remembered. She had been distracted when Gray was talking about his passionate session with Sting – this was all excellent inspiration for future issues.

Sting decided to tell the rest since Gray might accidentally inform everyone of more inappropriate things. "When Yui-chan saw us we found out that she'd lost all memories and seems to think that we're both her daddies." Sting paused and ruffled Yui's dark hair, "and who could blame us for taking her in when she's just so cute!" Mirajane had hearts pouring out of her eyes. "Well anyway, we've been looking after her for the past week."

"Daddy, can you get me some tabasco sauce please?"

Gray—who had conveniently been drinking a cup of coffee—spat it all out. This was much to Zeref's dismay. His brand new, fashionable clothes selected by Mirajane herself were now soaked and stained with the brown liquid. "Why would you want such a thing?" Gray asked.

"Daddy let me try it and it was delicious! I love spicy food!"

Gray instantly turned to Sting in anger, "you gave her tabasco?"

"What? Of course not!" Sting did not like the accusatory tone.

"Then who..." Gray was cut off by the crash of the guild doors being kicked open.

"WE'RE BACK!"

Natsu. He was followed by three other figures: Rogue, Happy and Frosche.

"Boisterous as always," came the shadow Dragon slayer's bored as usual voice.

"Daddy!" As soon as Yui saw the pink-haired man she dived on him in another one of her bone crushing hugs.

Sting cracked his knuckles and strode over to where Rogue was standing, "Rogue you better have a good reason for this..."

Gray did something similar; he lifted up Natsu by the collar and got intimidatingly close to his face. "Yeah, flame-brain you better have a good excuse for what's going on here..."

"Daddies, stop fighting!" Yui placed herself between the warring couples.

"Huh?" It was Sting's turn to be confused.

"If everyone could just calm down, I would explain," Rogue rolled his eyes and flicked his cape back. "You two completely neglected Yui-chan when you left for some love hotel last night so Natsu and I took her out for a meal."

"So you're trying to steal her from us?" Gray spat.

"As if you would know how to take care of a kid stupid droopy eyes!" Natsu retalliated.

"You wanna go fire bastard?"

Natsu was suddenly pulled back from his imminent brawl with Gray. "Natsu, this fight bores me; we should just ask them what we originally planned to."

"Oh yeah..." Natsu recalled something, "If it's all right, we'd like to take care of Yui-chan for the next week."

"Aye!" Happy input, "she could be my little sister!" Yui looked excited at this prospect.

"Fro thinks so too."

"What!?" Sting shouted. "Why would we let you do that?"

Something that everyone had failed to notice during their spat was the appearance of someone else. The short old man stood atop the table nearby the scene which was attracting more attention then the participants had realised. They continued fighting, unaware of his presence as he sipped a mug of ale.

That was all before, "Quiet brats!" he bellowed, gaining the deserved attention.

"oh, hi Jii-chan!" greeted Natsu.

"Natsu!" The guild master was still bellowing, "who is this child?"

"I'm Yui!" she responded in Natsu's place and sat herself next to Makarov on the table.

"And do you have any magic abilities little girl?"

"Yes," she demonstrated by transforming into a pixie about the size of one's hand. "I call it Takeover: Pixie Soul!" she exclaimed.

"A real Fairy..." Makarov mused.

"In this form I can access any information about an area!" Yui explained.

"Really? Would you like to join the guild?"

Yui nodded expressively, "yes! I could get to be with my daddies more! You could be my granddad!"

"Where would you like your guildmark?" Mirajane asked, holding out the magic guild stamp.

"Hmm..."

"You'll have it on your right shoulder just like your daddy, right Yui-chan?" Natsu pointed out his own guildmark.

"No, left shoulder just like your _real _daddy," was Sting's suggestion. After which the two got themselves into a grappling brawl which escalated with a series of punches and kicks and then even more when they began firing off spells.

Yui remained not phased by her parental figures fighting. "I'd like it on my leg like you Mira-san!" Mirajane placed her hand over her chest with a silent expression of 'Aww' and proceeded to stamp Yui in the desired location.

Suddenly, the ongoing brawl was crushed by Makarov's titan form fist. "Settle down!" the guildmaster shouted. "I believe the most logical solution to this problem is a time-share of Yui. Since Sting and Gray had her last week then this week Rogue and Natsu will be taking her in."

"All right!" Natsu pumped his fist in triumph. Rogue sweatdropped at the hyperactivity.

* * *

_**O**n**e **W**e**e**k **L**a**t**e**r..._

Natsu sat veering on the edge of his bed. Today was the last day that he and Rogue had with Yui and they'd promised to take her to the theme park. This was a stupid decision on their behalf because they'd had to spend a fortune in acquiring some potent anti-sickness medicine.

But anyway, back to the scene at hand, Natsu was patiently (or otherwise) waiting for Rogue to finish in the shower. He sure as hell wasn't expecting to be greeted with such a sight when the shower door opened nor did he expect to stand up in a daze.

Rogue stood calmly by the opened door as steam billowed out of the bathroom. His jet black hair was slicked down with water, and every now and again a droplet would make its way down his forehead, around the contours of his high jawbones and onto his pale chest. It was almost hypnotising. Natsu unashamedly stared at the tight pectorals and defined abdomen of the man who had brought him so much pleasure. The only man to have given Natsu such thoughts as...

Delicious. Yep, Natsu clearly wasn't thinking straight. In fairness, how _could_ he be when Rogue was only wearing a tiny white towel which was sitting teasingly low on his waist, drawing Natsu's gaze down to... The fire mage subconsciously licked his lips at the display Rogue was so obviously giving him.

Rogue pulled a very rare smirk due to his blatant seduction working on the typically idiotic and childish Dragon slayer who had been reduced to a quivering mess before him.

Natsu shuddered when he felt Rogue's strong arms pull him from behind into a tight embrace while the hot breath on his nape had his nerves fully stimulated. Rogue had his full attention and Natsu was acutely aware of every tiny movement made by the other. Not wasting any time, desperate hands were tugging at the fabric around his neck and pulling down his open vest.

The pink-haired man let out a gasp at the new sensation of the skin of his back touching Rogue's bare chest and also the tell-tale hardness prodding against his thigh through the towel. In one word, Rogue would describe Natsu as... adorable. He was the only one to see this side of Natsu and knowing this did wonders to his ego.

Rogue barely gave Natsu any time to think as he was instantly nibbling at the newly exposed flesh, leaving marks here and there. He had to make everyone know that Natsu was his, and his alone. The hands roamed up and down Natsu's torso trying to grab hold of anything and everything the man had to offer. Natsu whimpered and hearing this was the fuel Rogue needed for his pace to get faster and faster, until...

"Ahhhh!" A girlish shriek came from the doorway, "why are you eating my other daddy!?" Yui screamed.

Rogue tensed up and he could feel Natsu doing the same. If Rogue could describe the situation in word he would describe it as... awkward. He instantly reverted back to his quiet, reserved personality.

If Natsu could describe the situation in one word he would describe it as... infuriating. His knees were shaky from all the intense yet unresolved desires instilled in him by the now embarrassed shadow Dragon slayer. He did not show this though and instead redressed himself before walking over to assure Yui that he was okay.

* * *

_**T**h**e **N**e**x**t **D**a**y..._

"Gray have you seen Yui-chan?" Rogue asked calmly. Natsu was not so calm, he was racing around frantically while Happy and Frosche soared through the skies.

"Hmm?" Gray looked up, "I thought that you still had her even though you were supposed to hand her over to us yesterday."

"Oh shit..." Rogue murmured in a rare expression of worry.

"What are you all worked up about?" Mirajane had suddenly appeared and she was holding Yui's right hand while Zeref took the other. The demon was still dressed in the white fur coat while Zeref had moved on to black skinny jeans and a burgundy shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing the pale skin of his chest. Yui was still wearing her white dress. The three almost looked like a very weird family but that was simply insane.

"Yui-chan!" Natsu skidded to a halt in front of the new appearance while Frosche, Happy and now Lector swooped in.

"When did you find her?" Sting—who had also appeared—asked.

"Oh, Zeref and I have had her since yesterday! She was instrumental to the success of the latest issue of Grand Magic Shounen Ai!"

"What do you mean..?" Sting gulped. There was no way this could possibly be a good thing.

In response, Mirajane pointed out the issue. Lisanna appeared to be deep in the glossy magazine, leaving the title of the focus article on display. Sting instantly snatched the magazine away from the now upset girl.

All four men paled in fear (if this was an anime they would have lost their colouring.) For the title was:

"I have four daddies"

Sting's suspicions were confirmed.

Sting, Gray, Rogue and Natsu later learned that Zeref and Mirajane had interviewed Yui while the others were unsuspecting. The feature length article contained vivid descriptions of Yui's observations about them, leaving absolutely no details untouched. If Natsu could sum up the situation in one statement/question, he would say:

"YUI WAS A SPY!?"

To which Zeref would reply, "your fault for not being careful enough in the presence of a child."

It wasn't Natsu's fault that Yui could take on a very easy to hide form and was acting on specific orders from Mirajane.

* * *

…

- **_E_**_n_**_d _**_o_**_f_**_ C_**_h_**_a_**_p_**_t_**_e_**_r _**_3_** -

…

* * *

**Hmm, just where do I get my inspiration? Bonus points if you know where Yui is from... if you do just don't ask why...**

* * *

**Now, next chapter-wise. I have some definite options for fanfiction parodies. These are: 1) Neko potion/spell, 2) Maid Café, 3) Gender Bender, 4) Implications behind closed doors, and 5) Ill/sick**

**Special 6th option: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover chapters which was basically what Zeref was speaking about. These would not follow the subplot.**

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading I guess. This time I would particularly appreciate feedback because erm... certain scenes were significantly racy compared to anything I have previously written. So I'm SORRY if they were no good and for them both being interrupted by Yui. Perhaps when I become even more confident I can write further.**

I guess my writing style for this story could now be described as this: descriptive in narrative parts but decidedly vague in conversations during which most of the shocking revelations take place, leaving some details to the imagination. Does it work for you?

Also the questions from last chapter still apply. Originally I thought that I would prefer writing StingRay but I'm actually really enjoying writing the RoTsu as well... their personalities are just so different that it works and is certainly 'refreshing' compared to the typical rivalry relationship that is GraTsu. I have literally made myself like this pairing; originally it was just a crack plot device. The only part that wasn't crack was the fact that he was the only Sabertooth member during the GMG who wasn't a jerk. Now I've moved RoTsu from my 'approved' pairings list to 'to my taste'...

**Also just in case you were wondering I most likely will NOT be putting in Mira x Zeref. Not that I have anything against it; it is certainly the type of crack which I enjoy but I'm severely against pairing up all of the characters. **


	6. Gray x Sting 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing feedback! I have decided on Neko for this StingRay chapter. The idea for the plot came to me when I realised I had not included Juvia's reaction to Sting's and Gray's relationship. That plus my desire to twist the popular fanfiction clichés has created something new and even more crack... **_

_**A/N2: Is anyone getting that that the italics for thoughts are just appearing as normal text? For some reason when I use the mobile website on my phone there are no italics...? If you are having this problem then make sure to tell me and I will fix it so that thoughts also have inverted commas and it won't look weird then. **_

_**Warning: Rating changed to M for a reason. Read to find out why...**_

* * *

…

_- **G**r**a**y **x **S**t**i**n**g -_

…

_-_ **#**2_ -_

…

_- **C**u**r**s**e **o**f **t**h**e **W**e**r**e-**N**e**k**o -_

_..._

* * *

_**Cu**r**r**e**n**t**l**y..._

"Love Rival, Love Rival, Love Rival..." Juvia chanted under her breath. It always came to this. Rain. That was the only weather condition that Juvia knew until that day, the day that she met Gray. Gray was her prince that took the clouds away; he was so perfect and handsome in that moment...

Which is why Juvia would not allow him to be taken from her by some idiot blonde MAN no less.

"Juvia could be so much more caring that Sting-san ever could! How can you not see that Gray-sama!?" she wailed to herself, "Most of all Sting-san can not give you thirty babies like I could!" The breath of her quiet complaints formed a cloud of frost in the cold air.

Splash!

The moonlight distorted and rippled in the puddle stomped by Juvia's boot as she passed into a seedy back alley.

"Juvia will make Gray-sama hers!" Juvia slowly pushed open the creaky oak door and entered the relative warmth of the dingy black market shop.

"Irasshaimase! [welcome] Would you like to see my latest wears?" The shopkeeper was a short woman who appeared to be in her mid 60s and was wearing a tattered black cloak and a witch's hat. She gestured to various multicoloured vials stuffed onto the crooked shelves behind her.

"Juvia was looking for something a bit more sophisticated."

"Oh-ho? What could it be that a young and pretty girl such as yourself would be needing?" she drawled.

"Juvia wants a way to get her true love!" Juvia pressed her hands against her chest as she imagined her perfect family with her perfect Gray. "Juvia's love was taken from her by an unexpected love rival!" _If only Juvia had know that Sting was a love rival then she would have done something earlier..._

The elderly shopkeeper leaned forward on the counter and smirked, "Then you've come to the right place for I am ISOLDE CERIDWEN, the grand witch of curses!" she cackled melodramatically.

"Then-then you can help Juvia take back her precious Gray-sama?"

"I can do much more than that girl..."

"Ju-just make it so that Sting-san will inadvertently cause a break up."

"Very well then." The woman got up slowly and made her way to a tiny door leading to a back room. "Follow me..."

Juvia reluctantly did as she was told and found herself in a very dark and cramped little room centred with a bubbling cauldron on an open fire. An extractor fan on the roof swung slowly around, sucking up the foul looking fumes and smoke emitted by the set-up. She watched on as Isolde began stirring the cauldron with a large wooden spoon and mixed in various ingredients.

"Now you must stir the potion with an image of the love rival in your head," the witch instructed. The water mage took up a position next to the cauldron and conjured up as many memories of Sting as she could whilst stirring the bubbling liquid. Unbeknownst to her however, a black cat jumped from across the room and settled on Isolde's shoulders. A stray fur drifted from its trajectory and landed, floating on the surface of the concoction before sinking in. The potion glowed pink for a minute before receding.

"There, it is done. The curse should be complete. The effects should begin immediately. Now the matter of my payment..."

At that moment lightning struck, illuminating the old woman's face bright white for a second before the thunder resounded not seconds afterwards.

* * *

_**E**l**s**e**w**h**e**r**e...**_

Sting tossed and turned in his sleep, severely messing up and twisting the sheets of Gray's bed. His sleep was restless and his dreams were filled with... mice of all things. In his dream he followed a juicy looking white mouse; he stalked it in the shadows before pouncing, catching the creature in his... paws!

He had paws!

"Argh!" Sting bolted up, and in the process rolled off the edge of the bed, with a loud thump.

Gray did not look too pleased as he rubbed the sleep out of his bleary eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He spoke in a gruff, annoyed tone of voice. The loud sound of rain pelting against the window pane and the clap of thunder in the distance accompanied the two while Gray awaited a response.

Sting panted a bit while his brain still processed the flashing images, "It's nothing; just a bad dream..."

Gray raised a questioning eyebrow before making his decision, "Well just come back to bed. If you want I can cuddle you 'till you're all better..." Gray mocked.

Sting took his place at Gray's side and pulled the blankets up to his neck. "Like hell you pervert!" Sting snapped.

"Just go to sleep," Gray mumbled. His eyes shuttered and soon he had drifted off with Sting following shortly after despite not having calmed down yet.

* * *

_**N**e**x**t **M**o**r**n**i**n**g...**_

The scene was as normal for Fairy Tail. Well, normal since all of that stuff happened... you know, what with Natsu and Rogue chasing Yui around the guildhall trying to get her to calm down, Mirajane and Zeref sitting at a table discussing plans for future issues of her magazine and... well... that stuff.

But one thing which was yet to change...

"Graaaaay-saaamaaa!" Juvia dive bombed her prince as soon as he entered the guild, completely disregarding his boyfriend who had walked in alongside him. Gray eventually managed to release himself from her surprisingly powerful hold.

Sting glared at the now despondent water mage, "You know you can't do that stuff now that Gray is MY boyfriend," he growled.

"Juvia does not acknowledge you as such. Juvia refuses to accept a world in which her Gray-sama is in a homosexual relationship," she retorted stubbornly. _Little does Sting-san know, Gray-sama will soon be hers and hers alone!_

Sting stepped intimidatingly close, to Juvia—refraining from slapping some sense into her love addled mind—and whispered, "Gray is mine. It's his choice whether or not he dates a guy or not. Not yours. Got that?"

Juvia was not intimidated however, "Juvia will not give up just yet."

* * *

_**L**a**t**e**r **T**h**a**t **N**i**g**h**t..._

Sting hunched over in the kitchen area at the back of the guild. He gripped his sides as an unfamiliar pain shot up from his thighs all the way to his neck. Sweat dropped from his brow as he clenched his fists as if it would ease his pain somewhat.

"Sting-kun, what's wrong?" Lector asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Lector. I-I think you should probably stay with Rogue, Natsu-san, Yui-chan and Frosche for tonight."

"But—" the exceed started.

Sting cut him off before he could finish, "No buts Lector. I'm not sure what's happening to me but I feel... dangerous and... I don't really want you around to see me... I don't know what's happening!" Sting whimpered, pulling his hair in frustration.

"O-okay," Lector responded, "Just be safe." With that he flew off; most likely to find Frosche.

Sting felt urges, urges to do weird stuff like just run outside and stare at the moon. He could take it no longer. Bursting out of the back entrance door, he was soon ascending the stone walls of the guildhall in a very animalistic nature. Once he reached the summit he stared at the full moon.

The changes... they were happening!

"AAAAARRRRRRGH!" He screamed as felt... something protruding from the back of his trousers, tearing a hole in them in the process. The furry tail whipped out of its confines just as his ears began transforming until they were replaced with two fuzzy white triangles sticking out from his blonde locks.

He let out a feral hiss as he scampered off into the dark of the night.

* * *

_**L**a**t**e**r...**_

Gray stumbled tiredly into his apartment after a long night at the guild. It was all the damn flame-for-brains' fault that he was this exhausted. He'd started a game of hide and seek with Yui, Wendy and Romeo. Eventually the whole guild had joined in and magic had started being used so naturally it had escalated into a typical Fairy Tail guild brawl.

His house was oddly quiet and he could hear his footsteps causing the loose floorboards to squeak. He untied his boots, threw them into a corner and silently cursed as he realised he'd lost his shirt at some point during his walk home.

Now Gray just wanted to sleep but he had no idea where Sting was. Not that he cared anyway, wherever Sting could be was his problem not Gray's.

Although he had to say, the sight which greeted him completely melted his heart. It was as much as he could do to resist giving a girly squeal and running up and petting his boyfriend because...

Sting had cat ears and a tail. That wasn't all though; he was curled up in a ball on Gray's sofa, his tail whipped back and forth in his sleep and speaking of which he was PURRING. Of all things, that was what really got to Gray.

The ice mage watched on as the nekofied Dragon slayer brought a hand to the back of his pointy cat ear and scratched, pulling a contented smile as he did so. That was it. Gray's resolve just flew out the window.

Cuteness overload.

He knelt besides the purring man and entwined his fingers in the gorgeous golden hair, stroking down the back of his neck while the other hand worked on the tail. For some reason the Dragon slayer's clothes were all tattered and in ruins, revealing all of his toned body and his skin with its flawless complexion. Gray didn't really know what had occurred to make Sting like this but at that moment he didn't really care.

Or maybe he should have.

Sting's eyes shot wide open and Gray could see the very obvious irritation in them. He didn't know why but those eyes made him feel guilty, as if he was taking advantage of Sting or something. There was something else as well...

Well, Gray didn't really have time to comprehend what exactly it was because in a moment of sheer spontaneity Sting had literally jumped Gray. Gray was now in the awkward position between Sting's legs, sprawled out on the floor with no control of the situation.

It was a trap!

Sting smirked down at his 'prey.' Gray tried to muster up some strength to push the dangerous Dragon slayer off but Sting gently took the protesting hand and brought it to his mouth, licking between the fingers. He paused in his ministrations to speak, "Soooo... you thought you could take advantage of me in my sleep..?"

Gray gulped. He couldn't deny that the image of Sting, naked and straddling him while sucking on his fingers unashamedly wasn't down right erotic but, well, the last time he had thought that and given in to his desires he had ended up very hurt.

Sting, as if sensing what the ice mage was thinking about, traced a finger along the bite mark that he had caused. He'd just been provoking Gray at the time but now he snarled possessively at the idea that he had marked Gray so that no one else could have him. That would show that deluded water woman.

Gray shuddered under the gentle contact and Sting flashed his elongated canines whilst he continued to tease Gray, "You thought that just because I have this damn tail and these fluffy ears that you could just have your way with me? Hmm?" Gray knew that Sting spoke the truth so he remained silent. "Well, I'll have to show you just how wrong you were. You've been bad, you need... punishing..." Sting purred.

Gray squirmed and tried to wriggle out from beneath Sting but the blonde was having none of that. He constricted the grip his thighs had around Gray, forcing the ice mage to submit before he could begin sucking on the scar.

"S-Sting, s-stop, that's sensitive!" Gray's brain tried to deny the pleasure that he was receiving but his body just wanted more and his actions showed this. His spine pulled into a steep arch and he angled his head back further to give Sting more contact.

"Aww, did I find a spot, Gray-chan?" Gray would have protested the demeaning nickname but right now he was too deep in the moment and all he could do was watch Sting's mesmerising cat tail wave back and forth excitedly. One of Sting's hands brushed against Gray's nipple, causing a pleasure filled moan escape his parted lips.

Sting could no longer prevent his urges any longer. Listening to Gray's reactions was just far too arousing and the situation was clearly transcending far beyond teasing. He captured Gray's inviting lips in a passionate lock, tongues and teeth clashed in the fierce kiss while Gray bucked his hips up into Sting's suggestively.

Sting received the message and, feeling smug, his hand slowly felt its way down from Gray's chest to his chiselled abs and further down until...

"AH!" Gray practically screamed when he felt Sting gripping his throbbing arousal. Gray hated the loss of control his body had when Sting began pumping erratically, fast and slow, alternating constantly. Gray could no longer think. He struggled to _breath_ when he was staring into Sting's stormy blue eyes and all he could feel was the hand working him thoroughly, the beads of sweat dripping down his chest and his heart thumping against his rib cage. It was all so much that he did not realise when Sting had stripped him of his remaining articles of clothing.

"Ahn, Sting I'm... Ah!" Gray whined incoherently but was abruptly cut off when Sting's tongue dived into his mouth feeling its way around. He bit down hard on Sting's bottom lip, tasting blood when he felt his powerful release all the way down to his toes.

Sting nipped at Gray's ear and whispered seductively, "That was fast..." Gray did not hear words, only the slight tickling of the warm breath as he breathed throatily from his erotic high state.

Sting's smug grin was unwavering as he sucked on his index finger, shocking Gray in the process, "Sting that's... w-what are you doing?" Gray's protests were silenced and he shrieked when he felt a protrusion at his entrance. Sting shoved his finger past the tight ring of muscle in one go before Gray could stop him and soon he was pushing in and out, loosening up Gray's inner walls, adding a second finger, stretching until he thought that Gray was prepared enough.

Sting retrieved his fingers and Gray whimpered at the loss (he wouldn't deny that it felt good – if a little weird though) but it wasn't long before he was flipped so that he was facing the floor and Sting coated his impressive length with the rest of Gray's release for what he was about to do next.

Without further hesitation he slammed himself into Gray's tight heat all the way in one thrust. He started to pull back ready to go in again before Gray gripped the base of his cat tail, halting his movements.

"Wait!" Sting did as he was commanded as Gray breathed in deep, squirming a bit in an attempt to find a more comfortable position until finally he could relax his muscles enough for what was sure to come. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave Sting a pleading look and rolled his hips as if to emphasise his message.

Sting began at a slow pace, pulling all the way out before pushing all the way back in, gently at first. Gray moaned each and every time as Sting incrementally increased his pace.

"Sting...please..." Sting could hardly ignore his boyfriend's husky pleas for more while he looked so tempting before him. His thrusts immediately became faster, more powerful and deeper. Gray was pushed further and further against the floor while Sting grasped him firmly, not letting go.

Gray cried out in pure ecstasy when Sting pressed against a certain spot inside of him and Sting grinned knowingly. Realisation tried to dawn upon Gray at what that meant but realisation was completely neglected when all he could see was stars each time Sting hit that spot accurately—and relentlessly—with his thrusts.

Sting gripped Gray's sides with his claws, causing red welts and bruising from the iron grip but Gray didn't really care. In fact the pain only added to the immense amount of pleasure he was receiving at the moment. Sting felt like he was floating on a cloud high above, floating, immune to all external distractions except for Gray's cries. All he knew of right now was Gray; he _invaded his senses:_ sight, sound, touch, smell... taste. He enjoyed each and every, pant, moan and gasp that Gray let out. Gray's sounds were his, his body, his lips; they all belonged to him. He continued to abuse Gray's hole even when he felt the growing constriction around his member from Gray's imminent release.

Gray screamed Sting's name as he came for the second time, "Sting!" The Dragon slayer continued to ride out his orgasm—the new tightness adding more delicious friction—before it was as if a coil inside him snapped and he emptied his load in the spent boy.

They both breathed in and out heavily for what felt like hours coming down from the exertion. It seemed to be another hour (although in reality it was only minutes) before Gray spoke. Sweat now drenched his brow and his eyes were obscured by his bangs. "Sting, you're still..."

Sting placed a finger to his lips, "Ssh. I'm not done yet..." he panted. Gray could feel him becoming hard again.

"STING YOU LASER BREATH BASTARD!"

* * *

_**F**a**i**r**y **T**a**i**l, **N**e**x**t **M**o**r**n**i**n**g..._

"Gray-sama, whyyyyyyyy?" Juvia bawled, flooding the floor of the guild in her tears.

She had not expected to come to the guild this morning to see STING CARRYING GRAY through the guild doors. They both looked exhausted but Gray also looked like he had been mauled by a tiger* or something.

If Juvia was ever to accept Gray's relationship—not that she ever would—she would at least want Gray to be seme but this was just too depressing.

"B-but. The curse?" she stammered.

Sting flicked back his fringe with a dramatic gesture, "You know about the curse?" Sting had discovered that come sunrise, the neko features had receded and he no longer felt like pouncing on Gray at every second (not that Gray wasn't constantly tempting, it's just that Sting's sense of inhibition had returned.)

Gray chose this moment to interject – previously he was just complaining to Sting about his soreness, "You know who turned Sting into a horny cat!?"

"I DID!"

"Isolde!?" Juvia was far too confused about what the witch was doing in the guildhall.

Isolde just began cackling manically as she was enveloped by a golden light. Her features began warping and twisting and...

_Juvia should have known better._

"MIRAJANE!?" Everyone collectively screamed at the appearance of the beautiful white-haired woman who had given them so much mental trauma over the past few weeks. Zeref was soon by her side wearing his new fashionable clothes as he had taken to doing so since becoming an editor of "Grand Magic Shounen Ai." The dark wizard of death fist-bumped the demon bartender/magazine writer.

"That's how it's done!" Mirajane clicked her finger in front of Juvia's face in a rather sassy manner.

"Juvia does not understand..."

"Yeah, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Gray whined.

Zeref decided to explain, "I realised that Juvia would attempt to break up Sting and Gray so I set a plan in action to bring them even closer together. That is the meaning of... love! [He said this like Sherry.]"

"I have to say though, I never expected that I would accidentally recreate the infamous were-neko curse of X755 but ah well... it's all inspiration for the next issue of my magazine!" she squealed delightedly.

Sting rolled his eyes, "Not this again..."

* * *

…

_- **E**n**d **o**f **C**h**a**p**t**e**r **4** -_

…

* * *

**See what I did there? It's usually the neko person (for lack of better description) who is super submissive!**

**Okay so... first lemon... go easy on me. I need feedback and such... As you may have noticed I have an extreme aversion to crude language so...**

**Anyway just two questions this time: 1) Do you want a chapter on when Rogue and Natsu first got together? 2) Do you prefer seme Gray or Sting or neither?**

**Also, not all of the chapters will be M rated, most of them will continue as I was doing them before.**

*** Get it?**

* * *

_**S**i**d**e **N**o**t**e..._

"So, Mirajane-san, how much longer will I have the were-neko curse?"

"Oh, it'll never go away. Each full moon you will receive the transformation."

"You're kidding right?"

"Absolutely not; just be ready for a photo shoot next time!"

* * *

_**Thanks to AnnitaNeko-Chan for double checking parts of this chapter!**_


	7. Rewrite Done and AN

- **A**/_N_ -

_**Okay, first off I'd like to say that the first chapter has been edited, added to and is now much improved. The changes are just a few here and there but it adds up to make a much more full and detailed story to a higher degree of writing standard that I am now capable of.**_

Now that you've read that, here is the full use of this AN chapter. I regret to inform you that updates will be slow going from here on out for the next two months - I'm really busy, and I just didn't manage to get one out this week, sorry. And yeah, I know that AN chapters are pesky but I'd rather get this information out than just randomly disappearing.

**Next chapter will probably come in two-three weeks. Until then, I really need more reviews - especially for the last chapter and for what you want to see next. If I get this feedback I will be able to update faster. I really want to hear your ideas so review or PM with anything from a prompt to a plot summary or just something you want to happen. If you receive a message telling you that you can't review the same chapter twice that is because I deleted one of the previous AN chapters. Damn annoying but if you want to tell me something then feel free to Private Message. **


End file.
